


Sam Winchester Imagines

by GiftofDreams



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftofDreams/pseuds/GiftofDreams
Summary: Y/N and Sam go for a weekend gateway and they have an impromptu snow fight.





	1. The Start of Sam Winchester Imagines

                                                                                      

I hope you guys will enjoy the Sam Winchester imagines that I will write and post them here. Let me know what you think and if you guys have any requests you guy can contact me through Tumblr and Wattpad. My name is the same there, both sites; GiftofDreams 


	2. A Weekend Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Sam go for a weekend gateway and they have an impromptu snow fight.

        

Y/N woke up with a soft grunt as she blinked around the room a few times taking in the soft dim of sunlight before she glanced at her phone as it illuminated the time, 10:00 a.m. She looked around the room once again, confused to where she was and to why had she slept in so late; until the memories of the day before re-played in her mind. She remembered how Dean set up a gateway weekend for her the couple; knowing with everything that was going on they needed a time off. Y/N remembered how tight she hugged Dean making it seem like at any moment he was going to pop. She was thankful for having a friend like Dean and Sam was too as he knew that that weekend was going to be the weekend he finally did what he wanted to do ever since he met Y/N.

Y/N turned onto her side to get a better view of Sam, who was still in dreamland making her smile as he let out the softest snores. She never understood how she got so lucky by having someone as amazing as Sam but she wasn’t going to jinx that she had such an amazing boyfriend. He was always funny and caring; making sure she was always put first, and let’s not forget that body he bears. Little did she know that Sam felt the same way and asked himself the same question each time whenever he looked at Y/N. Y/N reached over with the slightest movements of movements as she went move a strand of hair that managed to find it’s way back down. She chuckled to herself as the soft movement made Sam’s nose twitch but it was enough for her movements to come to a halt; not wanting to disturb his sleeping peace. Once he settled back into his sleep, Y/N continued to take in his features. It wasn’t too long before his eyes began to rapidly move and his breathing pattern changed, indicating that he was close to waking up.

“Good morning,” she sang in a soft whisper eliciting a groan from Sam as he shifted about.

“Morning,” he replied, his voice still thick with sleep still refusing to open. “What time is it?”

“It’s ten,” Y/N replied, giggling as Sam’s eyes popped wide open; also confused on to why he slept in but soon calmed down as he remembered his whereabouts. “The same thing happened to me.”

Sam settled back into the warmth of the bed as the two went on with their morning routine; staring at each other. They usually laid down for a few minutes, taking in everything they can about the other, in fear that that morning would be their last. It wasn’t too long before the couple agreed to get up and enjoy their time off and head down to the local diner they passed by during their drive to the motel. While Sam headed to wash up, Y/N went to open the curtains to brighten up the room. As she opened the curtains she gasped as she took in the sight of the sheet of snow covering the ground.

“It’s snowing!” She yelled excitedly. Y/N loved the snow, ever since she was a child. She would seize any opportunity to have fun in the snow or even just to sit back and watch the beautiful snowfall. Sam emerged from the bathroom to a bright smiling Y/N. “Look!” She pointed out the window making Sam chuckle at her sweet innocence.

“I see it,” Sam nodded but truthfully he didn’t care about the snow, he cared only about her. It seemed like he couldn’t get enough of her, everything about her was breathtaking, especially when she got excited about something. She dressed as fast as she can in order to catch the falling snow.

“Come on! Let’s go!” She called out as she slipped on her jacket and pulled her hair from the scarf that she wrapped around her neck. Sam softly chuckled as he dressed himself up and followed Y/N out the door and into the cold weather. He shivered as he felt the snowfall on his skin but Y/N wasn’t phased by it one tiny bit. She walked into the snow, head tilting back as she attempted to catch some on her tongue while Sam continued to stand back and admire her. His eyes gleamed with admiration as he chuckled at Y/N antics as it seemed like she hasn’t seen snow in her life. He continued to stand back until a firm snowball hit him in the chest catching him off guard while Y/N laughed at Sam’s shocked and confused reaction.

“What was that for?” he asked

“That’s for not paying attention and not having fun,” Y/N replied with crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Oh, you want to have fun? Okay, I’ll show you fun,” Sam smirked as he leaned down forming a little ball of snow not giving Y/N a chance to take cover before he flung the ball at her; hitting her on the back of her head.

Y/N gasped at Sam and narrowed her eyes at the tall hunter, “you are dead, Winchester. Dead.” Y/N kneeled down to roll up some weird shape looking balls while Sam laughed as managed to get her three times in a row, making her question how he got the upper hand despite starting so late. However, that didn’t stop her from getting some good shots herself as the two continued to run around and laugh like children.

Y/N turned her back towards Sam as she found a fresh patch of snow, using it but it wasn’t long before Sam threw a big, solid ball at Y/N making crumble down her back while some went under her jacket making her gasp. She stood up with her mouth wide open as she barely made move, not wanting to more snow find there way in her jacket. While Sam was crouched down, laughing as he tried to catch his breath; wiping the tears that leaked from his eyes. “Oh man, that was perfect!” Y/N held back a chuckle as she thought of something that could get him back and knew what she had in mind was crazy but she didn’t care.

She smiled as she ran and to Sam and caught him off guard as she jumped up causing him to struggle to catch her in time. However, the next thing the couple knew was them falling, Y/N on top of Y/N as Sam’s back hit the floor making the two of them laugh. The two of them continued to stay like that, holding onto each other as the snow continued to fall softly on and around them. “Now, that was perfect,” Y/N smiled proudly, her nose and cheeks starting to red form the cold. She moved to help Sam up; wiping the snow that clung to his back. Sam looked down at Y/N as smiled up at with innocence, as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Maybe we should get food in our system now,” Sam suggested.

“Yeah, that would be a good idea. Sorry for ruining that plan and sorry for the impromptu snow fight,” Y/N shrugged with a sniffle making Sam chuckle.

“Don’t ever apologize, Y/N for having fun. I mean you will once I kick your ass.”

“Yeah okay,” Y/N replied sarcastically. “We’ll see.”

At that moment Sam couldn’t think of a comeback because he was thankful that she liked the snow and knew it was a perfect touch for tonight. The night he was going to finally propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Let me know what you guys think of this mega-fluffy one-shot. ♡


	3. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up in the middle of the night for water but then hears Sam having a nightmare so she goes and stays with him.

 

 

You woke up in the middle in need for water and usually you kept a water bottle on the nightstand next to your bed, but tonight you didn’t. You really didn’t want to leave the warmth of your bed, but you had to. Dragging yourself off the bed, you grabbed your robe that was hooked on the back of your door and went to the kitchen. As you were walking, you thought you heard whimpers, but every time you stopped, the whimpers stopped too. Thinking it was just your imagination, you continued your path and grabbed a water bottle. Taking a gulp while walking to your room, the whimpers came back and this time they didn’t stop. You walked in the direction where it was coming from and stopped right in front of Sam’s room.

The past couple of days, Sam had been having sleep troubles. Sometimes he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep or he sometimes he would have nightmares about Lucifer and the cage or a nightmare about you or Dean dying in his arms. You slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door just enough to see Sam. He was whimpering, clutching at the sheets. You could see the light layer of sweat, that glistened every time he tossed and turned and how it clung his hair to his face. Suddenly your throat went dry again, seeing Sam the one who protected you at all times; in such a scared and vulnerable state. Stepping into the room, licking your lips you whispered; “Sam.” When that did nothing, you decided to say it a little louder and walked closer to his bed.

“Sam,” Suddenly, he shifted saying something you couldn’t make out until he said it a second time,

“Y/N, no not you,” His voice shaking, his grip on the sheets growing tighter by the second. You stood there, stunned unsure of what to do.

“I’m sorry,” Sam continued, sobbing as if he were awake. You couldn’t just stand there, so you walked over to the side of his bed and knelt down.

“Sammy, wake up.” You said trying to steady your voice, needing to be the strong one in this situation. Reaching over, you shook his arm once, twice. On the third try, you shook his arm firmly; waking Sam up. He startled you as he jumped up, gasping for air and whispering your name.

“Hey,” You said getting up, sitting beside him. “I’m right here, I’m okay.” Sam gave this confused, worried look. Then his gaze drifted the water bottle you were holding, silently asking for some. Understanding what he was asking for, you opened it and handed him the bottle. In the mere of seconds, he downed the whole thing. You slowly reached over and rubbed his back, helping him get his breathing in order. It was complete silence between you two for a few minutes until Sam cleared his throat and said,

“You-you were in the cage with me, bleeding and I-I couldn’t save you. You just kept on dying over and over again.”

“Hey, look at me. I’m right here. Everything’s gonna be okay.” You said in a calming voice, still rubbing his back.

“I-t couldn’t save Dean, he was already gone so I wanted to try to save you,” Sam said his voice shaky and tears in his eyes. However, he refused to make eye contact with you.

**“Shh, it was just a bad dream. Just a dream, okay? None of it was real,”** you said in a soft voice and finally, Sam lifted his gaze and looked at you as he reached over holding your hand; as if he wanted to make sure you’re real. He squeezed your hand lightly and when you squeezed his hand back, Sam closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

“Come on, let’s get back you to sleep,” You said as you fluffed out his pillow and helped him lean back onto it. He handed you the empty the water bottle as you covered with the thin sheet while whispering that you’re just going to be in your room if he needed anything. As you got up and went towards the door, Sam grabbed your wrist asking you to stay. You didn’t know if he knew what he was saying, so you kind of stood there awkwardly; again unsure of what to do.

“Please stay,” Sam repeated once again looking at you this time, showing you that he knew what he was saying and doing. Of course, you couldn’t say no to him, so you pulled back the sheet and crawled in next to him. He snuggled into the crook of your neck and held onto you tightly making sure you stayed there, and honestly you didn’t mind being this close to him. After a short while, you could hear his soft snores which lulled you into a deep sleep of your own. The next day, you both woke up feeling well rested and happy with the decision you made to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think ♡


	4. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Y/N have a little prank war going on

 

 

Silence fell around the bunker to the point where you could hear a pin drop without any doubt. Darkness surrounded Y/N’s vision making it impossible for her to navigate her way around the bunker. She was alone, Sam went on a quick supply run and Dean went to a nearby bar. Y/N’s heart was beating loud and fast, making it seem it would suddenly pop right out of her chest. She was trying to find her way, stretching her arms out making sure not to bump into anything. Y/N couldn’t find the drawers where they kept the flashlights or maybe she did find it but never saw them. She had a gut feeling that this was one of her boyfriend’s pranks. They had a mini prank war going on and Y/N was in the lead. It all started Dean was telling her the pranks he used to pull on Sam; the itching powder in his clothes was one that she loved. After a couple of days, she decided to take matters into her own hands. The first park, she dumped cold water on him while he was taking a shower, to teach him a lesson to not use all the hot water. Another prank was when she put spices in his ice cream and after that day Sam never asked her to get him ice cream, again.

Sam had never gotten upset from these pranks, he loved seeing and hearing her laugh to the point her stomach hurts and she needed to take a seat. She had been through so much and he wasn’t going to be the one to take her happiness away. He would simply laugh with her and tell her to watch her back, and tonight was the time that Y/N should’ve been watching it.

“Sam, I swear if this is you!” Y/N threatened weakly. She kept on moving blindly swaying her arms around, until hearing a tiny creak. Y/N stopped all movements not wanting to walk into a threat.

“Sam? Dean? Cas?” she whispered all the names of the possible people that could be in the bunker.

“Crowley?” She started to silently to pray to whoever was listening, praying that she lived after tonight. After a short while when Y/N couldn’t hear anything, she continued walking luckily finding her phone on the map table and turning on the flashlight setting. Y/N made her way to the circuit room which controlled the lights and flipping the switch back on. She snickered to herself, seeing that Sam’s prank didn’t work.

“Better luck next time, Sammy.”

Y/N exited the room with confidence, much more relaxed with the lights back on. But, right when she turned the corner Sam jumped out wearing a mask from the movie Scream. Y/N let out a scream and jumped in the air, clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes shut. Sam let out a bolting laugh while taking off the mask, huddling over trying to contain himself.

“Babe, yo-you should’ve seen your face. It was priceless!” Y/N kneeled down, head between her legs, letting out a couple of sniffles. When Sam finally calmed down to hear the sniffling, he got worried. He never meant to upset her, he just wanted to get her back and have a couple of laughs.

“Babe?” Sam said while kneeling in front of Y/N slowly, not wanting to scare her more. “Y/N, shit, baby I’m so sorry I didn’t-” And before Sam could finish his sentence, Y/N popped out and scared Sam making him startle back, sitting in shock while Y/N kept on laughing until tears formed in her eyes.

“You thought that you could prank me? I’m the pranking master!” She said, like a five-year-old. Sam got up while shaking his head, hands on hips.

“One day, I’m going to get you back.”

“Yea, okay. We’ll see about that.” Y/N said with a smirk as they walked back to the kitchen holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	5. Alone (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader feels like everyone is leaving her but she still has Sam. **Keep in mind this takes place when Sam was still in college**

It was a Saturday and Sam wanted to celebrate since he passed all of his exams with flying colors; so he decided to take you out to a fancy restaurant that was nearby. However, you weren’t in the best mood to celebrate, something seemed off with your friend and your parents but you couldn’t figure out what and you didn’t want to bring Sam down with something you were looking into too much. Plus you weren’t sure there was even a problem so you brushed it aside and agreed to dinner with him. During dinner everything was perfect; the food, the weather, Sam. He kept on making you laugh and managed to keep your mind off of your problem and you couldn’t be any happier. While the two of you were sharing a desert, Sam looked at you and asked,

“Do you want to know a secret?”

“Mmm, can I tell people about this secret?” you teased back even though knowing you wouldn’t tell anyone what you and Sam talk about.

“No, I don’t think you want people to know about this. So do you want to know or not?” He questioned you again making you giggle and nod your head. “Okay, just promise you won’t laugh at me.”

“Cross my heart.”

 **“I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror…,”** Sam said sheepishly as he played around with the desert. You didn’t know what to say as you tried to hide your laugh not wanting to break your promise. But of course, you couldn’t hide your laugh for long making Sam shake his head as his cheeks turned a shade of bright red. “I knew you were going to laugh.”

“No, Sam. I swear I’m not laughing at you. It’s just when you asked me out you were perfect so I don’t know I didn’t think you were practicing with a mirror.” You reached and gave Sam’s hand a reassuring squeeze and finished up the desert. You two decided on walking back to your apartment since it was close and while the walk you couldn’t stop yourself from asking,

“So did you practice kissing on a mirror too?” Sam gave this bitch face making you laugh harder and despite him trying not to, he laughed along with you; promising to get you back.

*************

And here you were the next day not being able to stop the tears from flowing that were taking control of your body. You thought you could keep everything in and you wanted to, you wanted to forget about the fact that you had no one. Everyone was leaving you, they were dropping you one by one. First, it was your best friend, well the person you thought of as your friend. You had known her for years and was by her side every step of the way. Until one day she stopped talking to you, ignoring every text and phone call of yours and you never knew why. But you brushed it off not wanting a small problem to become a big one. But not even two days later, it was your parents that decided to cut you off since it was your last chance to get your grades up. And you did, you tried so hard that you would go days without eating or sleeping. You breathed out, trying to stop yourself and to put your big girl pants on, but every time you got up; you would start crying again.

Without noticing, an hour had passed as you still sat on your couch with a pile of tissues surrounding you. You knew you had things to do but you didn’t want to get up, no matter how important it was. Well, that’s what you thought until you heard keys jingling and the sound of your door unlocking. You weren’t too freaked out cause you knew it was Sam but the thing is he didn’t know what was going on so you quickly wiped your tears and got up to greet him at the door.

“Hey babe,” Sam said as he knelt down to place a kiss on your head and went to set down the plastic bags he was holding. “I got Chinese.”

“Yum,” you said clearing your scratched up throat hoping that Sam wouldn’t notice your swollen eyes or red nose. You walked towards the cupboards, grabbing two glass cups and pouring water into them. Sam could easily notice something was wrong, how you walked like you were out of energy and how red your eyes and nose were.

“Y/N is something wrong?” He knew what your answer was before you even said anything, he knew that you were going to deny that something was hurting you. But you didn’t say anything, only letting out a quiet whimper as the dam broke again and your shoulders shook slightly, Sam knowing that you were crying. He took a few steps across the room and engulfed in the tightest hug, trying to calm you down.

“It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay,” he whispered while rocking you back and forth. After a couple of minutes, Sam maneuvered you over to the chairs, sat you down and handed you a cup of water.

“Is this because of what I told you yesterday? Did you just realize that you’re dating a dork,” Sam joked, promoting you to let out a dry chuckle.

“No, it’s just everyone’s leaving me. My best friend, my own parents, I never thought I would end up alone. What if I don’t make it all by myself?” you sobbed finally letting everything out, while Sam got on his knees and took cradled your face with his hands as he said,

 **“Hey, I know you’re hurting.. but, you’re not alone, okay?** You still have me and you will always have me.” He got up, handed you a Kleenex and rubbed your back, helping you to get your breathing in check. You walked back out from the washroom after freshening up you sate beside Sam as you two ate, thanking him for always being there for you.

“You can always count on me, Y/N” But little did he or you know that not even a week later he would be on the road with his brother, leaving you behind and alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I'm so sorry about the ending ♡


End file.
